


Denial.

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 21:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some fun pwp to fill a 30 day challenge drabble prompt. Bruce is mean; Tony enjoys it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denial.

Tony woke with a start, kicking and… not getting anywhere. What the hell—Bruce smiled over his body. His very naked body. He had put on pajamas, hadn’t he?

“You’re a heavier sleeper than I thought you would be.” Tony pulls his arms up to touch Bruce’s bare shoulders to feel silk pull on his wrists.

He blinks a few times. Still here. “Bruce Banner, did you tie me up while I was sleeping?”

Bruce smirks. “Well, those didn’t get there themselves.” Bruce tugs on one of the ropes for emphasis and Tony smirks right back.

“I’m so proud.” He would wipe a fake tear from his face but he’s, you know, bound. They had discussed this before, but Tony didn't know if Bruce would ever be comfortable enough to take him up on it. Either way was fine, but Tony likes being tied up better than being not tied up.

Bruce kneels down at the edge of the bed and drags his lips over his ankles and feet, kissing here and there. Tony notices his head is propped up with pillows. How considerate. He jerks back when Bruce’s lips touch the ball of his foot.

“Don’t like it? What's your safeword?”

“No, it just tickles. And hammer." Tony giggles. Saying hammer always makes him giggle and pulls him out of the mood a little because Justin Hammer is douchebag. Bruce tickles his feet and Tony giggles and titters more like a three-year-old. “Stah—Stahhhp oh my god Bruce--” His leg kicks out only to find the resistance of the silk. “You son of a bitch—“ His back arches off the bed in some misplaced escape attempt and Bruce hums and suddenly strong hands are squeezing his hips and Tony didn’t even think he could switch from tittering to gasping so quickly.

“That’s the only place I’m ticklish.” His voice sounds a lot smaller than it did a second ago. Bruce’s fingers are tracing the lines of his hips in light little circles and Tony does his best not to writhe for more. His hands—his everything, really, but that’s beside the point—are just so. Guh. Good.

“I know.” Bruce gives his hips another harsh squeeze and Tony’s eyes flutter shut. “It doesn’t take much to get you hard, does it?” Bruce’s breath is teasing over his cock and in any other situation this would be the point where Tony’s hands would pull him by his pretty curls and make him shut the fuck up, but he can’t do that.

Tony swallows instead. “Arc reactor, ah, side effects.” Bruce hums on his hip so gratuitously Tony seriously wants to smack him. He must look pretty angry because whenever Bruce decides to look up (and he takes his sweet fucking time kissing his hips) he laughs.

A thick finger makes a line right next to his cock. He swears he can almost feel the ridges, the heat, and his teeth clack together. “I swear to God, Banner, if you don’t touch me in the next five seconds—“

“You’re going to what? Make me? You’re in no position for that.” Tony glares at him but watching Bruce grin all smug-like with his body lumbering above his is really doing a number on him, and Bruce knows it is. It’s terrible. Tony’s totally going to get him back for this.

Bruce’s hand makes a cup just millimeters above his cock, but doesn’t touch him. Tony bucks up for his palm and makes contact for a split second before Bruce adjusts to where he’s millimeters away no matter how hard Tony bucks up. Tony can really feel the heat, now, though it might be his own, and he grits his teeth. Sweat trickles down the back of his neck. “You are fucking unbelievable.” A second later he yelps, Bruce’s grip too-tight around his cock. “Ihateyousomuch,” he manages to say through clenched teeth.

“That’s a lie.” Banner is so goddamn smug. Tony feels like he made a monster out of him. Well, a sex monster, at least. He strokes softly, in the way Tony knows Bruce knows is just below enough to get him off. He huffs and bucks his hips up for more and tries to take the most out of what he can get. When he meets Bruce’s hand maybe the fifth time his hand clenches hard around his dick again, and Tony is frozen with his ass and back muscles tight as he gasps. His eye shouldn’t roll back because of this but they do. When his finger brushes back against the cleft of his ass Tony wants to scream, but his pride won’t let him.

“Bruce.” He wants to sound angry but his name is more of a plea than anything.

“Yes?” God, Tony really wants to punch him. He grunts and rolls his hips up again, making Bruce’s finger that much closer.

“Fuck me.” Tony turns his head away. “Please, for the love of God, fuck me.”

Bruce picks up the lube a second later. Laying on the edge of the bed the whole time. Now Tony really wants to kill him. Bruce grabs his face and makes him watch as he coats his own fingers with it. “All you had to do was ask nicely.” There’s a response in Tony’s head somewhere but it falls out of orbit when two of Bruce’s square fingers are in him all at once.

“Jesus—“ Tony scrambles on the bed, and he smiles through the pain. It feels fucking _divine_ after being teased for a good fifteen minutes. When Bruce’s fingers crook harshly inside him Tony’s throat does something between moaning and laughing. His toes curl against the silk ropes, and they’re cool against the fire his entire body has become.

“You look so good like this, Tony…” Bruce splits his fingers and Tony spreads his legs as much as the restraints will allow. Suddenly his fingers are gone, making Tony pull at the ropes above his head and buck down against the air.

“Please—“ he sputters out before he can stop himself, and Bruce pulls him onto his lap, his cock brushing against the cleft of his ass, right up against him. No matter how much Tony pushes down he can’t make Bruce line up and fuck him properly. Just when the blood under his skin threatens to boil over from how horny and pissed he is Bruce keeps denying him, Bruce holds him down and slides his entire cock inside of him. Tony scratches at the headboard and takes a ragged breath in before sighing in relief.

“God, you’re tight, oh—fuck…” Bruce finally, finally sounds less than smug. He fucks him hard and long and slow, and there’s not quite enough lube but the drag of his thick cock is so fucking good Tony finds himself writhing and moaning and not caring how sore he’ll potentially be in the morning. Bruce’s stomach brushes against his cock and Tony’s ass clenches around him, forcing moans from both their throats.

“Touch me,” he hisses through his teeth, and Bruce shakes his head against his shoulder. “Oh, fuck, Bruce—I’m so close—“ He forces his wrists against the ropes and feels tears of frustration well up in his eyes. No one else can make him want it so bad. He bites his tongue as he rides Bruce’s cock for all he’s fucking worth, both of them rolling and panting and moaning in each other’s ears. Bruce bites his earlobe when he thrusts in extra hard, and Tony grabs at the rope to brace himself but that’s not enough. His legs have started to shake.

“Please!” he spits out, and Bruce’s hand is instantly around his cock and bringing him to the edge. He’s close, he’s so, so close, and pre-cum leaks on his stomach as Bruce’s fingers pump his cock. He can’t even think anymore he wants it so bad. Right at the edge Bruce’s fingers pull away, and Tony hiccups on the sob in his throat. Bruce growls against his collarbone, and that alone sends him over. He comes so hard he can’t see straight, and though Bruce is still fucking him for all he’s worth he’s shaking and can’t focus on him at all, not when he’s on goddamn cloud nine.

Tony loves watching Bruce’s face when he comes, the way his jaw sets, the way his eyebrows knit and his chin trembles. And he always moans his name at the end, but Tony expects nothing less. He collapses on top of Tony all hot and sweaty and not caring there’s come trapped between them and sticking to his hair and god yeah that’s sexy. “Bruce—Christ.” Bruce smiles against his chest, the bastard. Tony can’t say much, though; Bruce kind of earned the right to be smug for now. He hadn’t come without someone touching him for a long goddamn time. Bruce unties him from the bed just to collapse on top of him again, knocking the wind out of Tony.

“You get so angry when you don’t get exactly what you want when you want it.”

“You are one to fucking talk.”


End file.
